


Adrenaline

by sugarandspace



Series: Whumptober 2019 [13]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Adrenaline, Demons, Fights, Injury, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 14:50:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21017576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarandspace/pseuds/sugarandspace
Summary: As he steps inside the loft he’s still feeling restless, his pulse is high and he’s sweating. It's hard to distinguish then and now, the danger of the fight and the safety of home. He knows he will, but right now the change feels too abrupt.





	Adrenaline

The arrow flies and lands with deadly accuracy. The demon it pierces screeches as it burns away but Alec barely hears it as his attention has already shifted to his next target.

None of his arrows miss. 

There on the roof, he’s fairly safe from the demons, killing them at a distance and protecting his team’s back while the others are at the ground level in the middle of hand-to-hand combat. 

It’s a bigger herd than they had expected, so Alec runs out of arrows before they run out of demons. A part of him is excited at the opportunity to engage in the closer combat and he activates a rune on his arm before he jumps down. He lands in the middle of the fight and pulls his blade out just in time to slice a head off of the oncoming demon.

He feels high on adrenaline, his focus purely on surviving and killing. It’s been too long since he’s been on the field, his duties as the Head of the Institute more focused on fighting Clave rules and paperwork than shedding ichor and cutting limbs. Alec has missed this.

He can see his siblings fighting next to him, and even Clary seems to be holding her own. It’s a long fight but the tiredness he should be feeling doesn’t register, not even when Izzy’s whip captures the last of the demons and holds it in place while Jace pierces through its stomach. 

Alec is breathing hard and he doesn’t lower his guard down, is aware that the threat might be waiting just around the corner. When moments pass and no more demons arrive, they deem the situation cleared.

Alec doesn’t go to the Institute with the others but instead starts walking towards their home in Brooklyn. It’s a long walk but Alec feels like he needs it, is feeling too wired to be able to focus on anything. He needs to calm down before he goes home.

He doesn’t completely succeed.

As he steps inside the loft he’s still feeling restless, his pulse is high and he’s sweating. It's hard to distinguish then and now, the danger of the fight and the safety of home. He knows he will, but right now the change feels too abrupt.

“Alec hey-” Magnus says but stops in his tracks when he notices Alec. Alec doesn't know what he looks like, but he knows that there’s enough ichor in his clothes to raise some worries. There’s also a cut on his upper arm, an injury he hasn’t had the time to heal yet.

“I’m okay,” he replies before Magnus can ask. “Went on a mission with Jace and Izzy and Clary.”

Magnus looks worried but nods, accepting the explanation for the state Alec is in.

“Have you eaten?” Magnus asks, to which Alec shakes his head. “You go shower and I’ll make us something to eat.”

“Okay.”

Alec takes off his boots and leaves them near the door. He’s careful not to touch anything on his way to the bathroom, and puts his clothes straight to the hamper, the gear into a pile on the bathroom floor. It can be dealt with later.

The water in the shower is hot, and it helps Alec relax. He watches as the water washes the ichor and blood away, and reveals the injury on his arm. It’s not too bad, a wound left behind by a sharp claw, and it should be possible to heal it with an iratze. It stings as the water falls to it so Alec reaches to take his stele and applies the rune in the shower. The skin starts knitting itself together immediately, and Alec sighs in relief.

After that is dealt with, he reaches for the sandalwood shampoo and pours a generous amount of it onto his palm. His hands shake as they massage the soap into his hair. The smell of it is comforting, and Alec finds the last bits of tension falling from his body.

By the time he gets out of the shower, he feels incredibly tired. As he dries himself and slips into comfortable clothes, all he wants to do it crawl into their soft bed and sleep for at least eight hours. He knows, however, that Magnus wouldn’t let him go to bed before he has eaten, so he leaves the bedroom and walks to the kitchen where he's immediately greeted by Magnus.

“I hope you’re in a mood for pasta,” Magnus says, and Alec realises how hungry he is. 

“It sounds great,” Alec says and he leans down to leave a kiss to Magnus’ lips. “Thank you.”

Magnus doesn't let Alec move away until after a second, considerably longer kiss. As they pull away from it Magnus reaches to the sleeve of Alec’s t-shirt and rolls it up to reveal the part of his arm where the wound was just minutes ago.

“I told you it wasn’t bad,” Alec says, but his words are soft. He appreciates the care Magnus shows to him so much.

“Hmm,” Magnus hums and leans to leave a kiss to the slightly red skin. “I’m glad.”

They sit down and eat and with his stomach full and his body pleasantly sore, Alec falls asleep within minutes after they’ve moved to bed.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me from [tumblr](https://sugarandspace.tumblr.com) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/sugarandspace_)!


End file.
